An Adventure in Disneyland
by The Night Life 13
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are in the Happiest Place on Earth. Will it prove to be so for them? Sango/Miroku mainly.
1. Disneyland?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Or any characters…**

**But I would wanna own Miroku heheehe. BLACK OUT...AWW CRAP! I WAS JUST KIDDING SANGO!**

**My first fanfic EVER review and tell me your thoughts!**

**An Adventure in Disneyland**

**Chapter 1: Disneyland!**

"Disneyland?" everybody looked at Kagome.

"Yeah, it's the happiest place on Earth."

"How can u think about taking a break at this time!" shouted Inuyasha. The others nodded in agreement except for Shippo who seemed very interested in learning more about Disneyland.

"Well since my school is on spring break I thought that we could go to America for once and visit some of my old friends", explained Kagome. Since none of the others knew what Disneyland was Kagome had to break it down for them.

"God damn wench" said Inuyasha under his breath

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME INUYASHA!" yelled Kagome.

"I CALLED YOU A GOD DAMN WENCH KAGOME, YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT!" Inuyasha shouted back

"INUYASHA, SIT BOY!" Inuyasha hit the ground… hard. Kagome had a very red face then calmed down a bit before she continued with explaining what Disneyland was.

"Disneyland is a place where you can be a kid for once in your life, like at your heart." explained Kagome. Everybody had a puzzled expression on their faces. Kagome sweat dropped.

"My friend from California is off school and wants to spend sometime with me, so she said that I could bring some friends of mine there and she would bring some of her friends and just hang out for a few days" finished Kagome.

"Hmmm…" murmured Miroku, "I guess I could meet more beautiful girls there and ask them to bear my child."

SLAP!

"Miroku your so stupid," Sango told Miroku while he was rubbing the huge red hand mark on his face.

"But you guys no funny business cause America is different than Japan and feudal Japan," Kagome said " the people there are well…" she couldn't figure out a word for it, " Well their just different, but don't worry about my friend, I told her all about you guys."

"I wanna go to Disneyland Kagome!" exclaimed Shippo

"Feh, fine we can go but only for a few days," Inuyasha said finally.

"YAY! When do we leave!" asked the way excited Shippo.

"Now, if you guys want to go with me" Kagome answered.

"Alright then, what are we waiting for" Sango said "Let's go"

**At Kagome's house…**

"If we're going to America then you guys need to wear regular clothes from my time," Kagome said while looking for some clothes for Sango.

"Hey Sango you should wear this," Miroku pointed to the blue tank top and a black super short mini-skirt. Sango shot him a look that said I WILL KILL YOU LATER. Miroku backed off and ran out of the room.

"You know I think you like him" Kagome said abruptly. Sango turned red and turned away to look at Kirara.

"I….er…."stuttered Sango

"Hahaha, Here," Kagome picked out a pair of blue jeans and a brown tank top that said Volcom on it.

"Thanks," said Sango as she was walking to the bathroom with her cat demon following. She changed quickly and thought "I wonder if Miroku likes me, he better not do anything stupid when we get to America".

Inuyasha got some clothes from Kagome's mom which she had bought for him and so did Miroku. Inuyasha was wearing a red shirt with a logo that said Birdhouse on it and a pair of baggy jeans. Miroku had a black shirt and a pair of board shorts. Shippo got some of Sota's old clothes. He was wearing a green shirt and black shorts.

"We will go shopping when we get to California its going to be hot there," said Kagome. She was wearing a white tank top with blue stripes and baby blue shorts.

"I got our tickets for the plane already so we can leave in an hour" she finished.

They said bye to everyone and Kagome's mom drove them to the airport. They bade farewell to Mrs. Higurashi and got on the plane.

In America…

"JEREMY STOP PLAYING VIRTUAL HALO!" shouted Felicia.

"Gosh, how can you be related to him?" asked Lexi.

"Yeah, Felicia" agreed Jun.

"I remember that Kuya Sam said that we have the same grandparents and blood" Felicia answered remembering the time she asked him that same question.

"Hahaha yeah, that would explain it" replied Sarah.

"Come on you guys Kagome and her friends are coming soon we better meet them at the airport" Felicia answered quickly.

"JEREMY LET'S GO!" Tram exclaimed. All of Felicia's friends knew about Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango so they were really excited to meet them.

"Get in the freaking car!" screamed Andrea.

"We're going to leave you here and you won't be able to meet your cousins' friends," Sarah told Jeremy.

"Alright already, gees." said Jeremy

"Ready to go?" asked Felicia

"YEAH" they all said.

Meanwhile on the plane…

"Hey Kagome, what are these things?" asked a puzzled Inuyasha pointing to a bag of peanuts.

"Those are peanuts, they are little snacks that you can eat on the flight" answered Kagome.

Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were sleeping. Sango's head lay on Miroku's shoulder while Shippo was sleeping next to Kagome. Miroku woke up feeling some pressure on his right shoulder. He looked and found that it was Sango's head. Smirking to himself he put his head gently on top of hers and drifted back to sleep.

**Whew… alrighty then that's my first chapter hope you liked it! yea go Sango and Miroku **

**Jeremy: hey I want to ride with Sango when we get to Disneyland in the story!**

**Sango: erm… I guess its ok…**

**Jeremy: Woo hoo YES! One point for me**

**Everyone:sweat drops**

**Me: Jeremy wouldn't be doing that if his wife was here in the story hahahaha!**

**Jeremy: Shut up!**

**Jun and Lexi: Dang Jeremy, you do like going for the older women hehehe**

**Me: Yeah your age difference with her is what… 12 years apart hahahaha**

**Jeremy: Just wait, I will get my revenge… **

**Me: ok then please review! working on my second chapter... give me some time ok? **


	2. Reunion of Friends and a Late Night Talk

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY CHARACTERS INVOLVED WITH INUYASHA… BUT I WISH I DID **

**Me: Ok then my second chapter! HORRAY thank you to the people who reviewed my story hahha ok Tram I'll put more dialogue for you and the other characters then ok?**

**Tram: thank you!**

**Me: Alright Andrea I'll make you more nice, you big WHIMP hahaha**

**Andrea: Gosh thanks you WEIRDO**

**Me: ok now that's settled then on with the SHOW!**

**Sesshomaru: HEY! Wait a minute where am I?**

**Me: Oh…umm…. Well your not in it FLUFFY! Haha**

**Sesshomaru: (EVIL GRARE)**

**Me: What you got a problem with that FLUFFY… well that sucks for you then cause I'm the author of this story and I can do whatever I want so there!**

**Fred: HEY WHERE THE HELLAM I! **

**Me: You're in this chapter ok? And so is Michelle ok NOW DON'T INTERRUPT ME ON WITH THE FREAKING STORY!**

**An Adventure in Disneyland**

**Chapter 2: In America**

**On the plane…**

Little did the Inuyasha gang know that Koga followed them and was a stowaway in the back of the plane.

"Stupid Mutt, where is he taking Kagome?" growled Koga, "Damn it I hope this won't take long,"

Miroku and Sango had finally woken up after 7 hours of sleep. When they woke up Sango found that some how Miroku put his hand around her shoulder. Immediately she blushed and carefully got out of his grasp. Shortly afterward, Miroku woke up.

"Have you had a pleasant nap, Lady Sango?" he asked

"Ummm... yes," answered Sango "are we almost there yet?" she asked, eager to change the subject.

"Oh, hey Sango, your awake now, shouldn't be too long about 3 more hours" replied Kagome.

"Keh, 3 hours isn't short Kagome," said Inuyasha.

"Well 3 hours is short to me Inuyasha" she replied.

Sango and Miroku both sighed.

"Here they go again" said Sango as Kagome's and Inuyasha's argument started to get heated up.

"Yeah," replied Miroku, "When will they learn," he continued.

**3 hours later…**

"Ok passengers, please fasten your seatbelts we are now landing in Los Angeles, California," announced the Captain.

Once they got off the plane, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango (with Kirara) followed Kagome to a group of people, mostly girls. Miroku had a lecherous smile but, Sango nudged him in the ribs and gave him a glare.

"Hey, Kagome!" shouted a girl with dark brown hair and who wore a blue shirt and dark blue board shorts, "Over here,"

"Felicia! Oh my gosh it's been forever since we've seen each other!" said Kagome excitedly.

"Yeah, now tell me where this Inuyasha you've been talking about is hmm?" asked Felicia.

"Oh, let me introduce my friends," Kagome started, "this is Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara"

"So you guys are the infamous group from feudal Japan," Felicia said "I am Felicia, and these are my buddies Tram, Anna Marie, Andrea, Aileen, Sarah, Fred, Nicole, Jun, Lexi, Michelle, Cassie, and my cousin Jeremy," they all exchanged friendly hand shakes and smiles.

"Gosh then you guys must be tired, it's nice to meet you," said the girl named Andrea; she was wearing a dark blue Hawaiian shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey, Inuyasha" said Michelle she had an Eisley shirt and caprice, "umm… do you think that we could touch your ears?" she asked

"Err, sure," said Inuyasha. Right after he said that all the girls went to examine his ears. Jeremy, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome all sweat dropped while Inuyasha was in shock that most of the girls were so interested in his ears.

"Erm, well that was an interesting incident," said a girl with a gold shirt and red shorts whose name was Cassie.

"O.k. then I bet you guys are hungry so let's get going to my house," said Felicia.

"Oh yea, I'm hungry," replied Shippo who was playing with Kirara.

"Do you have some Ramen?" asked Inuyasha hopefully.

"Yea of course she does," Nicole answered back.

"Well then what are we waiting for! Let's get going!" said an eager Inuyasha. Everyone stared at Inuyasha and then they all started to laugh.

"HAHAAHAHA now I know that Inuyasha likes Ramen," Anna Marie said between laughs.

They drove two separate cars because there were so many people, plus Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had their luggage. The first car had Felicia, Kagome, Jun, Lexi, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara. The second one had Tram, Anna Marie, Andrea, Michelle, Cassie, Sarah, Nicole, Jeremy, and Fred.

"Damn it" thought Sango, "why does Miroku always have to be such a hentai," This was because Miroku groped Lexi and then she went all **Ninjitsu **on him and of course got beat up. Everyone in the car but Lexi, Sango, and Miroku were cracking up.

"Oh man Lexi, I'm so glad that you're a senior blue belt in your class," said Jun between her laughter, "hahaha that was so FUNNY!"

"Shut up," Lexi snapped back, she gave Miroku a Death Glare, "You better not do that again you perv, or I'll go beat you down when you least expect it," When the laughter died down, Shippo looked outside of the car and could have sworn he saw Koga right next to them. He shooed this off and thought it was his imagination.

**At Felicia's House…**

"Alright, home sweet home," Felicia said. Her house was a two-story with 5 rooms and 3 bathrooms.

"O.k., since we don't have enough rooms for everybody, we are going to have to share," Felicia told everyone when they got all their stuff.

"Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Jeremy will sleep in the first room," she said in an ordering voice. "Cassie, Jun, Lexi, and I will sleep in the second room, Sarah, Anna Marie, and Fred the third room, Tram, Michelle, Andrea, and Aileen in the fourth room, And last but not least Miroku and Sango in the last room," Felicia finished. "Sorry but the fifth room is smaller than the others so it can only fit two people,"

"Oh, this is just fucking great," Sango thought, "I'm gonna be stuck in a room with Miroku, but it's not like I haven't slept near him before, ARRGG! I hate this,"

"Shit, Sango is probably going to kill me if I do anything to her tonight, damn it, why can't I control myself around her? Great, it's going to be a rough night," concluded Miroku. The rest of the group went with their own partners to check out their rooms.

During dinner Shippo began to annoy Inuyasha by stealing some of his ramen.

"COME BACK HERE! WHY YOU LITTLE…" yelled Inuyasha as he was chasing Shippo around the table.

"Well this is an awkward dinner," said a surprised Aileen. Fred and Tram started to snicker at this remark while the others were too busy either watching the little scene or eating.

"O.k. you guys, we're going to leave around 11:00 through 11:30 to get to Disneyland, so get some sleep" announced Felicia.

A little while later after dinner, everyone said good night to each other and went to their rooms.

"Well, good night Miroku," Sango said quickly.

"'Night Sango," he answered back quietly.

**Later in the night…**

A few hours later when Miroku was sure that Sango was asleep he turned to look out the window. Gazing at the stars, he began to wonder if Sango liked him as much as he liked her. His gaze on the stars began to wander on Sango's face, which glowed with the moonlight that was on her. He looked upon her pretty face.

"Her face is just so beautiful… no… it's beyond beautiful" the monk thought, at the same time as he brushed a loose strand of her hair out of her eyes.

"So peaceful, yet, so many losses" he said softly, "Don't worry Sango, I'm here with you… always" Once again Miroku got lost in his thoughts and looked up in to space and drifted to sleep.

Sango woke up feeling something brushed off her face, but she didn't open her eyes. Instead she heard Miroku saying "Don't worry Sango, I'm here with you… always" She slightly opened her eyes just enough to see Miroku staring at the stars in space…

**It took me forever to come up with the last part... oh well this is fun and soo addicting! **

**YES! ANOTHER Chapter FINISHED :) so right now its like 2:30 in the morning and I'm really tired now so good night and I hope that you liked it! Please review!**

**IF YOU DON'T KNOW THIS ALREADY I PUT MYSELF IN THE STORY … I THOUGHT IT WOULD MAKE IT MORE INTERESTING IF I PUT MYSELF IN IT! AND FRED IS A GIRL! **

**Some Japaneese**

**Hentai... Pervert **

**Fred: God damn you woman! You don't need sleep! Keep on writing damn it! **


	3. WE'RE HERE!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Shut up Jeremy!**

**OH YEAH… MY FRIEND FRED WANTS TO BE A VAMPIRE… SO FRED YOU'RE A VAMPIRE IN THIS CHAPTER OK? Thanks to the people who reviewed my story! Don't I have a good imagination?! Hahaha sorry I won't put any lemons in my story…erm since I'm still young I think that I can wait a couple more years then I can get to that level. It's sorta weird trying to write that sort of stuff…**

**Me: O.K. now I'm awake**

**Jeremy: Hurry up and go on with the story!**

**Me: fine already, I'm going to start now alright? Happy now!**

**Everyone: YES!**

**Me: Alyssa I'm so sorry that I forgot to put you in the story… you'll just meet up with us at Disneyland**

**Alyssa: O.k. whatever just put me in it**

**Me: Alrighty then get on with the story!**

**An Adventure in Disneyland**

**Chapter 3: WE'RE HERE!**

**The next morning…**

Sango woke up to find a sleeping Miroku next to her. Right after that she slapped him right there and then without thinking.

"OWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" asked Miroku.

"Oh, shit now I remember that we're sharing a room, uhh, sorry Miroku," she replied with a blush on her face. Miroku thought about this for a second then said,

"Oh it's o.k. I guess, I know that you didn't mean to do that," he said with a calm tone.

"I think it's a little early isn't it?" inquired Sango as she was looking out the window. The sun had just come up and the sky was a little bit dark still.

"Yeah," said Miroku, "umm, well then I'll go back to sleep now,"

"Alright, I'm going to go take a shower," replied Sango, as she walked out the door. Miroku felt his eyes get heavy and fell asleep once again. Sango was in the bathroom, she started to think about what happened last night. "Did Miroku really mean what he said?" she asked herself.

**Later on…**

By the time Sango was done, Miroku woke up again, but he pretended to be asleep to try to get a glimpse of Sango.

"Miroku, don't even think about looking at me while I'm changing," said Sango, "I will beat your ass down if you do,"

"Aww, now Sango, don't you think that you've gained enough trust from me," asked Miroku in a pleasant voice with his eyes now open. Sango stared at him and then after a few seconds she noticed that she was only wearing a towel.

"BAKA HENTAI!" yelled Sango as Miroku was rubbing the huge bump on his head with a smug look in his eyes. "Get out of this room NOW!" she demanded.

Miroku didn't need to be told twice to get out; he scurried off to the kitchen.

"Dear god, finally some alone time," said Sango. After changing in to a clean tank top and shorts Sango went to get some breakfast. By now everyone was awake and eating breakfast. Most of them were changed except for Miroku, Fred, and Lexi. Fred was wearing a necklace with a blue diamond on it. She needed this so she could go in the sunlight because she was actually a vampire. After everyone was done eating Fred, Miroku, and Lexi got ready to go.

"O.k. then, now that everyone is ready let's get going! If we leave now we'll be at Disneyland around 12:30," Felicia told everyone.

Shippo smiled and exclaimed, "YAY! Let's go!"

"Feh, calm down you little runt," said Inuyasha, "we'll be there soon enough"

Koga was listening to their conversation outside of the house. He had a plan to follow them to this, Disneyland.

**On the road…**

Everyone was in the same cars that they rode in last time, but this time Lexi wanted to drive so she didn't have to sit next to Miroku, Jun took her place.

"So," said Kagome trying to start a conversation, "what are we going to when we get there?"

"Well, it's the 50th anniversary and Space Mountain just re-opened so I guess we can try to see if Space Mountain is any good," answered Felicia.

"Excuse me, Jun?" asked Miroku in a mischievous voice "would you like to bear my child?"

"What the HELL?" yelled Jun, "why would I want to bear your child when I don't even know you! I mean yeah you're pretty cute, but I don't think so." Jun finished.

During this time Sango was thinking, "Finally, Miroku asks his famous question, he is so fucking dead later,"

Just then Jun asked, "Who here thinks that Miroku is hot?" Lexi, Jun, and Felicia all raised their hands. Sango felt a rage of anger fill into her body, but she hid it from everyone else. Then she wondered, "Why the hell am I so angry? It's not like I'm in a relationship with Miroku or anything, we're just friends, but I got to admit he is hot…"

Meanwhile Koga was on the top of the second car, "This is way easier than chasing that Fucking mutt," he said, "damn, we better be there soon"

**1 ½ hours later…**

"WE ARE HERE!" exclaimed Felicia, Jun, and Lexi at the same time.

Shippo had a huge grin on his face and with a burst of excitement said, "YAY! WOW LOOK AT ALL THE PEOPLE!" Felicia called everyone on her cell phone and told them where to meet up,

"We're gonna meet at the front" she told everyone, "Here are your tickets, Kagome, Inuyasha, Lexi, Jun, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku" she finished.

"So where is Disneyland?" asked Inuyasha.

"We have to ride a tram to get there," Lexi told him, "remember we parked on Mickey 1B" she continued.

"Where's the Tram at Lexi?" Shippo asked the same way Inuyasha had asked.

"Well we have to walk over to the Tram," Jun said.

"Isn't your friend named Tram?" inquired Miroku.

"Yeah, her name is Tram, hahaha" said Felicia who started to laugh. Once they got to the Trams, Jun said, "This is our first ride at Disneyland!"

"Really?" said Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

"Yep," Lexi replied, "If you want it to be," she added. Felicia called Tram on her cell phone. She said,

"Hey Tram, guess what?"

"What?"

"WE'RE RIDING YOU!"

"HUH?... OH! YOUR SOO GAY!"

"Yup, ok we'll be there soon,"

"Alright bye,"

"Bye". When she was done with her conversation, Felicia looked next to her to find Miroku chuckling in a half-hearted way with a red hand mark on his left cheek. Sango looked enraged and crossed her arms. "Oh, boy," thought Felicia, "I guess I'll just have to get used to this,"

Jun and Lexi both scooted over a little bit away from Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo all sighed and sweat drooped.

"Stupid monk, you will never learn," said Inuyasha shaking his head.

Koga ran after Inuyasha, he was hot on his trail when he saw them. "Finally," he said panting.

**At the Front…**

"Where the hell are they" asked Fred.

"They said that they were on their way," answered Tram.

"There!" exclaimed Cassie pointing to a group of people.

"Oh who's that new guy, he looks fucking hot!" said Fred.

"Koga, I should have known you would follow us," Inuyasha said growling.

"Shut up you stupid mutt," Koga replied

"Well I don't have an extra ticket so I don't know how you're supposed to get in," Felicia said.

"It's fine, I have my own way to get in" replied Koga.

"O.k. then see ya' inside Koga" said Kagome.

"Dude that guy is FUCKING HOTT!" Fred told Kagome, "Do you think that you can introduce me to him?" she asked.

"Sure, he likes me but I'm not interested in him so you can have him," Kagome said.

"So are we going in or what?" Anna Marie said suddenly.

"Yeah, ok let's go in," replied Aileen.

**Inside Disneyland…**

"See I told you I have my ways," Koga said while waiting for the group.

"Hey Koga, this is Fred," said Kagome while introducing Koga and Fred. Koga stared at Fred and then said, "Uhh, nice to meet you Fred," he thought damn she's hot. Then Fred said,

"Yeah, you too, I think your hot," she blurted out. Everyone stared at her and Koga. Then Fred kissed him.

"Damn I think you're hot too, and I like you" he said after they were separated.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!" asked Felicia, while everyone else was either staring at them with shock or just looked around like nothing gad happened.

"Umm.. Ok that was a little unexpected," said Sarah who broke the silence.

"Yeah, ok let's just go in before I get all sick and barf ok?" said Michelle quickly. Everyone nodded in agreement and walked to Main Street. Fred and Koga walked together holding hands.

"What do you guys want to ride first?" asked Michelle.

"Space Mountain might be packed so let's try the Matterhorn first" said Jeremy.

"O.k. then but it fits two people in each bobsled," explained Felicia, "So everybody needs to have a partner," she ended. None of the girls wanted to go with Miroku, so once again Sango was the one that was left with the monk. Jeremy was with Felicia, Koga and Fred, Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo were together because Shippo is small, Anna Marie was with Aileen, Michelle with Andrea, Tram with Sarah, and Jun with Lexi.

"Larger passengers first," said the Disneyland "cast member".

"WOO HOO!" yelled Jun and Lexi as there bobsled suddenly started to move.

"See ya guys after the ride!" screamed Anna Marie as their sled began to go.

"You better not do anything funny" Sango told Miroku. He gave her one of his famous lecherous smiles then the ride began to start. The ride went fast everyone started to yell

"AHHH! WOO HOO!" and others screamed. Adrenaline began to flow through Sango's veins as the cart took a sharp turn. The yeti came out of nowhere and she clung onto Miroku for dear life. Miroku seemed to enjoy this and started to yell. Sango blushed when she found herself holding onto the monk. Right away she let go of his shirt.

"YEAH!" yelled Inuyasha as the ride ended.

"Oh that was so much FUN!" Shippo said happily.

"How was that for our first ride you guys?" asked Andrea hopefully,

"That was fun" said Kagome. The others nodded in agreement.

"Now for our next ride," said Tram, "Buzz Lightyear!"

"It's an interactive ride," explained Felicia, "you try to shoot the bulls eyes that have a Z on it"

"Oh you guys will figure it out when we get there," said Aileen as she started to walk.

"Hey Felicia!" yelled a voice.

"Oh HI Alyssa!" she answered back, "I didn't know you were here, well you can join us if you want,"

"Sure, I just came here alone to have some fun,"

"Alright, then come with us, we're going to Buzz Lightyear,"

"O.k., let's go,"

"Oh yeah, these are my friends, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Koga,"

"Nice to meet you guys," said Alyssa giving them a warm smile.

"Let's go already!" shouted Fred who was walking with Koga.

"O.k." replied Felicia following the rest of the gang.

**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!... Sorry I was busy over t he weekend… I had to go to parties HAHHA thank you people who reviewed ) starting chapter 4 now**

**Fred: YES! I HOOKED UP WITH KOGA…. But that was suckish…**

**Me: sorry this story isn't about you and Koga you know… so there you freaking kissed him you should be happy**

**Sango: do I have to be stuck with Miroku all the time?**

**Jeremy: No, remember you said that you would ride with ME!**

**Sango: Oh…yea… ok**

**Me: fine you'll ride with her but STOP ANNOYING ME JEREMY OR I WILL TAKE YOU OUT OF MY STORY!**

**Inuyasha: yeah you tell him**

**Me: whew… ok got that out of my system PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Rides, Rides, and more RIDES Part 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR KAGOME OR SHIPPO OR SANGO OR MIROKU OR KOGA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS THAT IS IN INUYASHA CAUSE I COULD GO ON AND ON…**

**Me: YEA! IM GETTING GOOD REVIEWS! This is so kewl :) sorry about the Fred/Koga thing… Fred wanted me to hook her up with him because he is hot… and yeah he is hehe and so is Miroku but sadly he is not with me but with Sango but I still think they are really good together! AND also the too many people thing… ALL OF MY FRIENDS WANTED TO BE IN IT SOO IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I'll just make some sick so they'll have to go home :) hahaha**

**Tram: that joke from the last chapter was GAY GAY GAY… **

**Me: Yes I know… but I just had to do that haha**

**Andrea: Hey, what are we going to ride?**

**Me: umm… the rides that I rode on July 15th because I just went there and it's still fresh in my mind. I was there when Space Mountain was open! Haha it was fun…**

**Inuyasha: Oh God just hurry up you can write about that later you bitch**

**Me: HEY! YOU BETTER WATCH IT I CAN TAKE YOU OUT OF MY STORY LIKE I CAN WITH JEREMY!**

**Inuyasha: err… just kidding**

**Me: that's more like it… Yeah let's get to the STORY!**

**An Adventure in Disneyland**

**Chapter 4: Rides, Rides, and even more RIDES!...PART 1**

Alyssa was talking with Felicia and the others when finally they came to… Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters.

"WOW," said Shippo with a bewildered expression.

"O.K. the point of this ride is to get the highest score by shooting the bulls eyes" explained Michelle.

"Once again we have to pair up" said Felicia. Everyone had the same partners but Sango, Miroku, Felicia, and Jeremy. Jeremy was with Sango and Felicia with Miroku.

"You better watch it Miroku, I'm gonna beat you so bad at this ride!" exclaimed Felicia. Miroku gave her a lopsided grin as they entered the ride.

"Hey Sango, don't worry I'll go easy on you," Jeremy told her. Sango glared at him then said,

"Yeah right like I won't beat you down first," At this remark Jeremy smiled and turned to go on the ride.

**Afterwards…**

"YEAH!" yelled Miroku. He beat Felicia, 70,000 to 25,300. Felicia had a scowl on her face that could be seen everywhere. The same thing happened with Sango and Jeremy. Jeremy beat her, 23,000 to 3,000.

The entire group went to Space Mountain. They had to wait a little bit but it was only 30 minutes. Sango and Felicia decided to sit next to each other since they were still mad. Miroku and Jeremy didn't dare to interfere with them until they cooled off.

Finally after 30 minutes the group got to ride the new Space Mountain. With everybody there screaming and yelling no body could hear what anyone said. Once it started, everyone could only see was stars.

"YEAH! HA-HA-HA-HAA" yelled Anna Marie as the cart swerved around super fast.

"FASTER! FASTER" Shippo exclaimed while already holding onto Kagome. Swerving around and making sharp turns the ride was fun for everyone.

"ALRIGHT!" said Sarah, "that was so fun!"

"O.k. I need to lean on something for a few minutes" said a dizzy Fred while leaning on Koga. Cassie and Nicole were just talking to each other and Michelle and Andrea were playing hot hands.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD THAT WAS FUN" said Sango in an enthusiastic voice.

"Yep," replied Miroku. He and Jeremy knew that the two girls were fine now so they were brave enough to talk to them.

"Ooo" said Felicia, "Let's go on Indiana Jones next! But it's a little scary so Shippo do you want to ride it with us?" she asked the little fox demon. Shippo thought about this for a second then nodded his head yes.

"Besides, I have Inuyasha and Kagome," he said, "they're like a mom and dad to me" he finished.

Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed at the comment. Fred and Koga snickered trying not to burst out laughing. Everyone else just smiled at them.

"Uhh, come on let's go on the next ride," said Kagome quickly to change the subject.

"Err, yeah," agreed Inuyasha who was already walking in the direction to Indiana Jones. Everyone bursted our in laughter and Fred said,

"Kagome and Inuyasha, sitting in a tree…. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First come love, then comes marriage, then comes a BABY in a baby carriage!" said Fred.

"Awww, this is so cute!" Nicole said in between her laughter.

"Shut up you bitches!" Inuyasha said with angry in his voice.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, "Don't be mean! SIT BOY!" she commanded. The next moment Inuyasha was on the ground… trying to get up he glared at Kagome, Fred and Nicole. After that he said nothing until they got to the next ride.

**At Indiana Jones…**

"WOO!" shouted Koga. Shippo jumped into the air and started to cry a little bit.

"KOGA! DON'T SCARE SHIPPO!" yelled Kagome

"What? I'm just having some fun with the little guy that's all," Koga said with a smirk on his face.

"So Shippo," said Fred, "What exactly are you?" she asked.

"Um… I'm a fox demon… why?" he replied

"No reason, just wondering that's all,"

"Do not step on the diamond shaped stones with an eye on it" said Aileen aloud.

"Oh no! I stepped on one!" exclaimed Cassie. Shippo clung onto Inuyasha's shirt.

"Hey, you brat, they're just kidding" he told Shippo.

"Ahh… ok." Shippo said not convincingly.

Once on the ride Jeremy said,

"AHH! DON'T LOOK INTO THE EYE!"

"Jeremy shut up" said Tram who was getting annoyed with him.

"WHOAH!" screamed Jun while the car rocked all over the place. Everyone had their hands up in the air and started screaming. Miroku looked at Sango next to him. She had a huge smile on her face. He wondered, "Wow, why doesn't she smile like this all the time?" Sango suddenly turned to him. She found him staring at her… AGAIN. A million things ran through her mind. Then she just kept on smiling at him and he returned it. Once Sango turned away Miroku started to blush.

"What the HELL?" he asked himself quietly, "Why am I fucking blushing, it's not like I'm in love with her… or am I?" Miroku didn't have time to think about this cause everyone started to scream again.

"OH NO!" shouted Shippo as the huge boulder came toward them and the car unexpectedly took a dip.

"YEA AHHH!" cried Sarah. Everyone was winded after that.

"That was fun too!" said Miroku.

Sarah, Tram, and Nicole looked sorta sick.

"Uhh…are you guys ok?" asked Felicia.

"I don't feel so good, I want to go now," said Tram in a weak voice.

"Yeah we do too" said Nicole Anna Marie, and Sarah. Felicia looked sad but reluctantly said,

"Alright you guys better go then you don't want to spread you sickness, someone has to take them cause they're too sick to drive," Felicia looked around to find any volunteers.

"Fine I'll do it," said Andrea, Michelle nodded too.

"Me too, Drea might need some help anyway." Michelle added.

"I guess I'll go… so it can be even," said Cassie

"Are you sure?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah its fine you guys have fun ok." Sarah said as they were walking away. Everyone waved bye to them.

"O.k. then what are we going on now?" said Alyssa once Tram, Andrea, Cassie, Michelle, Sarah, Anna Marie, and Nicole were gone.

"Erm, how about Peter Pan?" suggested Aileen.

"Yeah! You can fly in that ride," said Jun excitedly. Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku had a confused expression on their faces.

"Oh, well you're not really flying but its looks like it," Felicia added.

"Sure, Whatever let's just go on it," Inuyasha said.

"Hey where's Koga and Fred?" Jeremy said.

"They're probably fucking each other," replied Aileen. Everyone laughed at this.

"HAHA… yeah I'll call them later, let's leave them alone." Felicia said laughing.

"Come on let's go" Shippo said enthusiastically.

**Peter Pan ride…**

"WOW! LOOK EVERYTHING IS SO SMALL!" Shippo said with a cheerful tone.

"Aww, this is so pretty don't you think so Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.

"Feh, whatever this is a kiddy ride for that runt," he replied bitterly.

"Inuyasha don't pick on Shippo. He's still young." Kagome answered back. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at this and looked away.

"Come on Lexi let's fly!" Jun told her. They both held out their arms in front of them and pretended to fly.

"HAHA I love this ride," responded Lexi.

"Hey! what was that for?" Jeremy said while rubbing his arm.

"That was for trying to fucking push me off you idiot," retorted Felicia. She punched him on the arm really hard and left a bruise on it.

"Miroku you just never give up do you?" Sango shouted at him while hitting him across the face. He had once again touched he butt.

"Eh...hehehe."

"Damn I could hear that slap from all the way here Sango," said Felicia when they passed each other, "Maybe I should hit like that, let me try," She smacked Jeremy on the face.

"OWW!" he said. Jun, Lexi, Alyssa, and Aileen all began to laugh hysterically. Once the ride was over, everyone was laughing about the incidents on it.

"Oh!" exclaimed Jun, "Let's go on the Teacups!"

"I'll sit this one out" replied Aileen.

"Yeah" Alyssa agreed.

"O.k. then, let's get into two groups," ordered Felicia. Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha, Lexi and Jeremy were in the blue teacup. Jun, Felicia, Miroku, and Sango were on the gold one.

"Here, you just spin around, it's REALLY FUN!" said Lexi.

"It should be easy for you guys because you're probably stronger than us since you fight demons and all," Jeremy pointed at Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

"Yeah, dang I wish I was strong," Jun said thoughtfully.

**On the Teacups…**

When the cups began to turn everyone was trying to turn it without hitting each other.

"Oh shit, I think I'm going to be sick," grumbled Felicia as she looked up.

"Hey! Look up," Jeremy yelled. Everyone did what he said then they suddenly stopped spinning the teacup.

"HOLY FUCK!" Inuyasha said, "Everything is spinning!"

"Aw, screw this!" replied Miroku as he looked down trying not to barf.

"Damn it! I can't think straight! It's too blurry!" Sango said with a weary voice. Then abruptly everything slowed down. Everyone slowly got out of their teacups. Sango almost fell down but Miroku was there to catch her.

"Thanks Miroku," she said with a small smile on her face, "that was a very interesting ride,"

"Heh, yeah, no problem, that's good that I was there," Miroku smirked, "So, am I like your knight in shinning armor now?"

"Yeah right, you're a dumb ass," she laughed. Miroku helped her up and the joined the rest of the group.

**O.K. done with part one! It might be sorta sucky but im soo tired… stayed up until 2:30 in the morning last night cause I was on the computer and I watched Inuyasha on adult swim… DAMN IT, IT DOESN'T HAVE SANGO IN IT YET! JEREMY YOU ARE GOING TO DIE NOW! YOU FREAKING LIAR!**

**I GOT A LOVE SAC :) I AM HAPPY! HAHA BUT IT WAS SOO EXPENSIVE... 209 bucks :) **

**Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha: Are you like OBSESSED?**

**Me: Why YES!... and you just noticed that now? **

**Everyone: ... sweat drop **

**Aileen: I miss kicking your ass at school… I can't wait**

**Me: OH SHNAAAP… SCHOOL! DAMN IT ITS IN LESS THAN A MONTH! SCREW SCHOOL! ARRG! IF I START SCHOOL AGAIN I WONT'T HAVE TIME TO FINISH MY STORY! DAMN SCHOOL! **

**Inuyasha: Well that sucks for you**

**Me: Shut Up I know I am gonna try and finish the story before school starts… if I don't I won't be able to update as quickly as I am right now**

**Tram, Michelle, Andrea, Sarah, Nicole, Anna Marie, Cassie: YOU SUCK MAJOR ASS!**

**Me: hey its not my fault… at least you WERE in the story and my reviewers said I had too much people in my story soo you guys got sick :) haha**

**Fred and Koga: what about us! **

**Me: oh yeah you guys will come back later… alright then I'll have chapter 5 up soon… I hope hehe…**


	5. Rides, Rides, and more RIDES part 2

**Disclaimer: if I did own them then why wouldn't I be rich and famous right now?**

**Me: AWWW FREAKING EHHFFFF THIS!**

**Everyone: what happened?**

**Me: MY COMPUTER DIDN'T SAVE MY CHAPTER 5! SCREW THIS! Haha jk... but I really did lose chapter 5! Ok I'll re-do it since people like my story :) ok now with the story…**

**An Adventure in Disneyland**

**Chapter 5: Rides, Rides, and more RIDES part 2:**

"That was fun…" said Kagome as she leaned on Inuyasha. Sango did the same thing with Miroku.

"Let's go on Winnie the Pooh." Felicia said, "It's getting a little hot and that's a slow ride."

"Come on you guys the teacups was not that hard," Jun told them.

"Yeah sure," retorted Inuyasha as he glared at her. Everyone started to walk when Jeremy yelled out,

"Hey! Are you love birds coming or not!"

Sango and Miroku snapped back to reality and looked toward the direction of the rest of the group.

"Oh…. Yeah," Miroku answered. Sango blushed and then Miroku put his arm around her should and said, "Here I'll help you Lady Sango, you're still a little weak from that ride,"

"Thanks Miroku," she replied softly. They both returned to the rest of the group and they all headed to the next ride.

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Well that was slow," said Alyssa in a bored voice.

"Ok then how about Pirates?" Jeremy replied hopefully.

"Sure at least we could get a little wet there," answered Lexi. Everyone followed Jeremy to the next ride.

In the line they all felt the cool breeze and sighed.

"Damn it, it's really hot now," Felicia told everyone.

"Yeah," responded Kagome while she was wiping her forehead.

"After this how 'bout the Haunted Mansion?" suggested Aileen.

"Sure it's inside anyway" Alyssa answered back. The entire group agreed also.

"Kagome that sound scary," said Shippo in a small voice.

"Oh you big baby," Inuyasha said with an annoyed voice.

"Shut up Inuyasha, don't listen to him Shippo," Kagome shot a look at Inuyasha, "its ok it's not that scary," Kagome said with a friendly smile.

"Alright let's get on this ride first," Miroku said.

**On Pirates of the Caribbean…**

"Whoa it looks so real!" exclaimed Shippo. He was pointing at the Pirates who were trying to get the dog to give them the key so they could get out.

"Yeah they do," Sango replied. Just then she felt something on her ass. "MIROKU YOUSTUPID PERVERT!" she yelled at him, and then she shoved him off the boat.

"Heey-- WHOA!" he shouted when he got pushed off.

SPLASH!

Miroku was all wet and had a surprised look on his face. Everyone laughed at him except for Sango; she was still _very_ pissed off at him.

"Oh Damn," Miroku thought, "Now I really screwed up," He stood up and ran toward the boat. Soaked and sad he sat down on the back.

"You know Sango" Lexi stared, "Miroku looks all depressed, I think he likes you," Sango scoffed,

"Yeah. That stupid, lecherous monk?"

"No seriously," Jun agreed.

"Whatever like I would fall for him anyway," Sango continued.

"So then you wouldn't mind me hitting on him then?" asked Felicia who now was in the conversation. Sango turned red and looked way from the girls.

"Yep, I knew it," Jun said

Then all three of them said, "DENIAL!"

"Shut up," she said angrily. That was the end of the discussion. But Jun, Lexi, and Felicia still whispered to each other.

"Damn it we have to get them together!" said a disappointed Jun,

"Yes, they look cute together, despite Miroku's flaws," Lexi agreed.

"Looks like we have to play match maker guys," Felicia said happily.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

After the ride everyone could tell Sango was still mad and Miroku looked as if he was going to jump off a building.

"Let them sit next to each other on the next ride," ordered Felicia to Lexi and Jun. They nodded and got everyone paired up.

"Oh hell no I am not sitting with the stupid monk!" shouted out Sango.

"Sorry Sango everyone else is happy with their partners so just deal with it," Jun told her. Sango scowled at them and sat down scooting away from Miroku. He tried to make a friendly gesture to her but it all failed. Looking down again he had a somber expression on his face once more. Sango looked at him then thought,

"He does look sad… he's actually looking kinda cute… wait…WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!... Am I really in love with him?" she pondered on this thought until she noticed that Miroku was looking at her too.

"Uhh… Sango…" but he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Its fine Miroku, I forgive you," Sango finished for him. Miroku's face lit up instantly and Sango felt happy again too.

"Hey look there! There's the Hidden Mickey!" Felicia told everyone, she pointed to the third plate; it was the only set that was in the shape of Mickey.

"I see it!" said Alyssa excitedly

"Yeah me too," Jeremy said.

……………………………………………………………………

Once out of the Haunted Mansion, they said that they were going to go on Splash Mountain.

"WOO HOO!" yelled out Felicia.

"Geez," said Inuyasha, "we're not even on the freaking log yet,"

"Oh shut up, it's called getting hyped up" she answered back.

"O.k. then who wants to be in front?" asked Alyssa.

"Oh!" said Jeremy, "I DO!" he waved his hand up in the air. The group was split up into 2 groups because one log could only fit 6 people on it. The first one had Inuyasha, Kagome, Lexi, Jun, and Shippo. The second one had Felicia, Jeremy, Sango, and Miroku.

"YEAH!" Jeremy yelled out when they came to the first dip. They raised their hands up in the air.

"Damn it sorta cold here," Sango said.

"Yep, well we are inside, and it's a bit dark," replied Felicia.

"Zip-id-dee-doo-da, Zip-ah-dee-a, My- oh- my, what a wonderful day…" The characters sang the tune of that song and it began to cling on to everyone.

"HELL YEA!" screamed Jeremy when the huge dip came.

"Get ready for your pose!" cried out Miroku before they fell.

FLASH!

SPLASH!

The water sprayed everywhere and everyone was soaked.

"Aww, DAMN, I just got dry," said Miroku with a smile.

"Well, at least you're not alone this time," Felicia responded back.

………………………………………………………………………………….

**After that…**

"Well I'm gonna go home now," said Alyssa in a tired voice. "It's already 9:00,"

"Alright then, bye Alyssa! See ya later!" Felicia said back to her. The whole group said bye to her also.

"It's nice to meet you, BYE!" she said before turning to head for the exit.

"Well, the fireworks don't start until 10 so what do you want to do?" asked Lexi.

"Let's get some clam chowder, I'm starving," said Jun

"What's that?" questioned Shippo

"It's a type of soup and it's REALLY GOOD!" replied Jeremy.

"O.k.," said Inuyasha, "I'll try it,"

"Yeah me too," responded Shippo and Kagome.

…………………………………………………………………………………

**While eating clam chowder…**

"Mmm," Inuyasha mumbled while trying the soup, "this is good, but not as good as my ramen,"

"Yeah, I think I like this too!" said Shippo happily. Felicia, Jun, and Lexi were huddled up together discussing something.

"O.K. just let them play it out now. It's out of our hands," said Felicia in a quiet voice.

"Yep, at least they are talking to each other," replied Lexi. Jun nodded in approval. They separated and ate the rest of their soup.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Fireworks of Disneyland's 50th Anniversary will start in 20 minutes…" said the announcer. The group found a place to sit and they waited for the fireworks to start.

**Done with Chapter 5… yay! I don't know how many chapters I wanna do… but the next chapter I have been thinking up every since I started writing the story… so I hope you guys will like it! sorry this one seemed kinda short... i'll update soon**

**Me: Miroku is my HOTT anime boyfriend…**

**Miroku: I am?**

**Me: Yes I said so **

**Sango: NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY WITH THAT! (hits me HARD, and stomps away with Miroku)**

**Me: Aww screw this, oh well**

**Lexi: you know he is hot**

**Jun: yep**

**Me: I know with those violet eyes**

**Inuyasha: hey what about me!**

**Kagome: what do you mean? (giving Inuyasha a glare)**

**Inuyasha: heh just kidding…**

**Jeremy: you guys are weird**

**Aileen: yes but I will still beat you ass down at school**

**Me: I know ok I'll have chapter 6 up soon I PROMISE!**

**Review please!**


	6. FIREWORKS!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY CHARACTER…. BUT I DO HAVE A LOVE SAC, A RADIO, MY ROOM, A BED, THE COMUTER IN MY ROOM… A FLAT SCREEN T.V. hahaha…and etc.**

**Me: I hope everyone liked my last chapter… took me forever! I was up until 4:00 in the morning… it gets so ADDICTING!... ALSO thank you to my REVIEWERS! Woo hoo! They're what are keeping me writing this story!**

**So… here are my reasons for not updating as fast as I usually do…**

**1. I was busy**

**2. When I wasn't busy I became a lazy ass and didn't work on my story, hehe sorry**

**3. School is starting again soo I'm getting stressed out **

**So there are my reasons… PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**raven-beast-boy2007 ****—SHH! Hahahaha yea ok I'll win since you have a back up boyfriend, haha yea Vash the Stampede is hott too **

**sango111**** – oh heckkk no , hee hee ****JUST KIDDING**** well… I can challenge you for him!**

**ErskaMay ****– yes clam chowder is the greatest -**

**inuyashas-numberone-girlfriend**** – yea we should plot to get them hahaha**

**mushin**** — yes I'm lovin' my story too hahaha**

**Ok I'm too lazy to type the rest of my reviewers SORRY :D**

**Get it on with the STORY!**

**An Adventure in Disneyland**

**Chapter 6: FIREWORKS!**

"Hey," said Jeremy, "where did Miroku go?" The group looked around but didn't see the monk anywhere.

"Ugg, I'll go find him," Sango said. Felicia, Jun, and Lexi all smirked.

"Cool," said Jun to Lexi and Felicia, "let them see the firework all alone together,"

"Yeah, but I hope Miroku didn't do something stupid," Lexi replied. All three of them parted before anyone noticed.

"Sango you better hurry because you don't want to miss the Fireworks," Kagome told her.

"It starts in less than 20 minutes get going," Inuyasha said hastily. Kagome glowered at him but he didn't look at her. So Sango started her search for Miroku.

"Why the hell did I volunteer to find Miroku," she asked herself while looking through the crowd,"

"_It's because you LOVE HIM you asshole! You WANT him and you want to --"_

"Oh shut up, you don't know anything!"

"_Yes I do, I AM you…IDIOT"_

"Whatever, there he is --WHAT THE HELL! I should have known, that bastard" Sango found Miroku alright… but he was with a bunch of women.

"_HE is going to DIE,"_

"Oh yes he is," Sango stormed right up to him, knocked him out, and dragged him to an empty spot.

"Uh," said Miroku wearily, "What happened?" He rubbed the back of his head. Sango just glared at him.

"You freaking prick," she said.

"What did I do? ... Oh never mind…WAIT… HEY SANGO!" Sango had started to walk away from Miroku. "O.k. those girls actually came up on ME… not the other way around!"

"Sure Miroku," the demon slayer replied sarcastically.

"Ladies and gentlemen Disneyland's 50th anniversary fireworks will now begin,"

"Oh damnit, hurry up Miroku!

"We won't make it in time Sango," he said with a hopeless voice, "might as well stay here and watch it besides this is a good spot."

"Fine," she said reluctantly. The two sat down and began to watch the beautiful spectacle.

"Wow," said Sango, "it's so beautiful," she looked up into the sky as it lit up with all sorts of colors.

"Yeah, it is," Miroku agreed, but he wasn't talking about the fireworks, he was looking at her. Just then Sango turned to him.

"M-Miroku what are you looking at?" Sango asked in a query voice.

"The most lovely thing, sitting before me," Sango looked down and felt that her cheeks were getting hot.

"Oh shut up Miroku, you don't mean that,"

"Yes I do Sango, I've always loved you," She looked at Miroku and was in a state of shock.

"BOOM!" a firework went off into the sky.

"Did he just say that he LOVED ME!?" she thought.

"And I know that you love me too," he continued. Another big firework went off but didn't bother the two. Miroku got closer to Sango slowly until finally their noses were touching.

"Miroku… I-" Sango started but was cut off by him. Their lips were glued together and were showing no signs of parting. Miroku was ACTUALLY kissing Sango. And to her surprise, Sango was kissing him back. She put her arms around his neck and Miroku put his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him. The kiss got deepened by the both of them until finally they had to go back to reality to get air.

"Sango… I love you," Miroku said honestly.

"I love you too Miroku," Sango said with a smile. The fireworks went off like crazy as it was finishing..

"God damn! FINALLY!" Aileen said with a relieved voice. The whole group came out of the bushes.

"What the HELL?" Sango and Miroku both yelled out blushing. Everyone started laughing.

"YAY I was beginning to think that you guys were REALLY STUPID and too blind to see that you are both in love with each other," Felicia said joyfully.

"Well I'm soo happy now that you guys are together," agreed Lexi

"Now then, where did Inuyasha and Kagome go?" asked Jun. Everyone looked around and found THEM kissing also.

"WOO HOO!" shouted out Jeremy.

"Oh hell," Inuyasha said disappointedly. He and Kagome both started to turn beat red.

"Holy freaking a, well three make outs in one day… that's gotta be a record," said Aileen

"Speaking of which where are Fred and Koga?" inquired Jun.

"We're right here you shitheads," Koga's voice came up behind the group.

"O.K. then now that everybody is here how about some more rides!" said Aileen hopefully.

"Sure," Miroku finally said.

"Damn I can't believe we got caught," Sango told Miroku.

"I can't believe WE were found kissing," Inuyasha said to Kagome, she nodded.

"I can't believe it's not butter!" exclaimed Jeremy.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Jeremy you freaking retard," said Felicia.

"What!?" asked Jeremy. Miroku and Sango were too busy with each other to notice anything else going on.

"So Sango… now am I your knight in shinning armor?" he asked with his all too noticeable smirk on his face.

"Nope," Sango replied, "you're my Prince charming," she smiled back and again they both had their lips locked in another breathtaking kiss.

"Oi! Come on you stupid lover sick people! GET A ROOM! OR HURRY UP!" Inuyasha yelled at them.

"Let's get going my love," Miroku told Sango when they separated from their kiss. They both walked toward the rest of the gang hand-in-hand.

**YEAH! Done with another chapter! Now I know that this one seemed shorter than my other chapters RIGHT! You happy now they kissed?… and a little smooch from Kagome and Inuyasha hahah yep that was classic. Soo ok start reviewing!**


	7. What the HELL! more rides?

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN INUYASHA…. And yadda, yadda, yadda, you know already…!**

**Me: Jeremy you suck**

**Jeremy: yep that's why you put me in your story right?**

**Me: erm… sure**

**Inuyasha: So when are you going to be done with this piece of stupid story?**

**Kagome: Inuyasha don't be mean to the author!**

**Me: It's fine, I could just do whatever I want with him in the story (evil smile) Still thinking about two more chapters though…**

**Sango: I love you Miroku**

**Miroku: I love you Sango (BEGIN TO KISS AGAIN!)**

**Me: HEY HEY HEY! Save it for the story or get A FREAKING ROOM! SHEESH don't start DOING each other already**

**Jun: I'm going over here now (slowly going to the opposite side of the room from Sango and Miroku)**

**Lexi: yep, me too (following Jun)**

**Me: o.k. time for some talking with ME! **

**Well it's like 4:05 a.m. **

**When school starts my friends have agreed to help me with the story. I have a professional here people… she wrote a fanfic about Inuyasha and Kagome… yea so she's good… if you don't know who that is then it's my very good friend Aileen. Her pen name is **_**souloist**_**… so if u wanna read her story then just go look for her…and my friend Tram… I'll ask my other friends of course but right now that's about it… haha you guys didn't think that Sango and Miroku wouldn't kiss in MY story! Of course I had to let them kiss! but still HE IS MY… I emphasize on the MY ANIME BOYFRIEND… there you go, yes ok NOW I AM REALLY DONE YAPPING AWAY, ok now with the story… **

**An Adventure in Disneyland**

**Chapter 7: What the HELL! More RIDES?**

"So what are we even going to ride smartass?" asked Inuyasha to Aileen.

"Shut up you dumbass, how about Storybook Land? It's nice and slow and ROMATIC for our 6 young lovers to ride," she answered smirking.

"Yep we can make fun of them while on the ride," Felicia agreed. Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga, Fred, Sango, and Miroku all glared at the rest of the group.

"Well let's get going then," Jeremy said walking away. The others followed and got in line for the ride.

"Aww man, all of you guys are gonna make me sick," Said Jun to the 3 couples. They were all together and VERY close to their partners. Lexi made a gesture that meant she was going to hurl very, very soon.

"You guys just FUCK OFF THEN!" Fred finally said to them.

"No we just want to see how far this goes before we get too sick of all this LOVE CRAP," Jeremy replied.

"Yep, this is really fun to watch," Felicia added while starting to laugh.

"Come on then let's get into the boat," Kagome said. They all followed her onto the ride.

………………………………………………………..

While on the boat ride Sango and Miroku were sitting next to each other. Their hands interlocked in each others and her head on his shoulder. Both looking up into the night sky.

"And here are the arches where Aladdin and Jasmine flew under to a Whole New World," said the boat instructor.

"Wow this is soo pretty," Shippo said with sparkling eyes. Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's shoulders and she leaned on him. While Koga and Fred were already making out, Felicia, Jun, and Lexi started to talk to each other.

"Well I guess we don't have to do anything anymore," Jun said disappointedly.

"Yeah, well it was fun when it lasted," Lexi respond

"Damn love is all around right now… I'm gonna pass out very soon," Felicia said jokingly. The three looked at the couples and examined each one. First Koga and Fred, they were STILL making out in front of everyone. The girls quickly turned away from them. Next Inuyasha and Kagome. They were just holding each other and looking at the small houses around them. And FINALLY… Miroku and Sango, they were just looking at each other. Then Sango looked in his eyes

"What are you thinking about?" Miroku asked her. But Sango didn't say anything.

"I'll tell you later," she finally said turning to look at the sky once more. Felicia, Jun, and Lexi all turned way from them and went to their own conversations.

……………………………………………..

Once the boat ride was over Jeremy recommended going on the Pinocchio ride.

"Sure," said Aileen. Everyone else nodded on agreement and so they went in that direction.

"So Sango what were you thinking about earlier?" Miroku asked again. Sango blushed and didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Well, I've been thinking about what you said… that you loved me and –"

"Sango, I really LOVE you, honestly, I can't deny that, I think that you can't either," before she could say anything else Miroku pulled her into another passionate kiss.

"How about we ditch them and just go on our own?" Miroku suggested. Sango smirked and agreed; the two slipped away from the rest of the group and went towards Frontierland. Once again they were walking hand-in-hand heading to Splash Mountain.

…………………………………………………….

**Meanwhile…**

"Gah! Where the fuck did Sango and Miroku go?" Inuyasha said angrily. Shippo noticed that two people were missing and it was the Demon Slayer and the Monk.

"Inuyasha don't get worked up, they'll show up later I guess they just wanted some alone time with each other, that's all," Kagome explained.

"Yeah you stupid mutt, it's like you don't know anything about love," Koga added with a husky voice.

"Hey just shut up Koga," said Inuyasha who was getting very pissed.

"Calm down, both of you," Kagome ordered. Inuyasha and Koga were ready to rip each others heads off.

"Stay out of this Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed. At this remark Kagome started to get upset.

"INUYASHA SIT! SIT! SIT!" Inuyasha went down like a rock and went in twice as deep as before.

"Shit! That hurt a lot," he growled after a few minutes of brushing himself off and rubbing his face.

"Well you deserved that!" Kagome replied. The rest of the group tried to hide their laughter but it just wouldn't keep shut.

"Nice one Inuyasha," Jeremy said. The others were too busy laughing to say anything else.

……………………………………………………

**Now Back To The Main People…**

"Do you think that they are worried about us?" asked Sango.

"Nope, because my dear, you are with ME" Miroku answered. Sango playfully hit him and he beamed at her once more.

"Miroku, I'm so happy that we're here together,"

"Why of course, now let's get going on the ride shall we? Where do you want to sit Sango?" he asked her.

"How about the front?"

"Sure anything for you," Sango smiled and she got the front seat while Miroku sat behind her.

Stars were visible in the dark sky. Some water splashed on Sango, but it didn't bother her.

"Watch out for the first dip," Miroku told her. Sango's stomach flipped over as they went over the small fall.

"Are you ok?" Miroku asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little wet." Sango answered back. Her shorts and shirt got a little damp but it wasn't cold even though it was nighttime.

……………………………………………..

"Get ready for the big fall!" Sango yelled out.

"Woo Hoo!" shouted Miroku. Splash! Spraying everywhere was water. Sango was now all soaked and Miroku was lucky enough just to have part of his shirt dry. Both their faces were wet now and they were laughing.

"That was so fun!" cried out Sango.

"Yup," agreed Miroku, "I think that this is my favorite ride,"

"Me too,"

…………………………………………….

After they got off the ride the two sped off to find their picture.

"Oh right there!" Sango pointed out. They started to laugh again seeing how silly they looked.

"Well what do you want to do now," Miroku said.

"Uhh, let's just walk around for a little bit then we can go back to the group," Sango answered.

"Anything for you," Arm in arm the two lovers walked toward the Tom Sawyer Lake.

"I wish this day could never end," Sango sighed. Miroku nodded.

"Yup,"

"Miroku and Sango sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage," Jeremy, Felicia, Aileen., Fred, Jun, and Lexi all sang screaming out. They jumped in front of the two who were now blushing madly and were in shock. Inuyasha, Kagome, Fred and Koga were too busy cracking up to sing along.

"Caught again," sighed Miroku.

"Yup, well this just keeps getting better and better. Doesn't it?," Sango replied.

"Well for you guys," Jeremy said in between his laughter.

Once everyone had their share of hysterical laughter, Felicia looked at her watch.

"Aww Crap! It's already midnight; I think that we better go now.

"Yeah I'm pretty tired," Jun said. Lexi and Aileen nodded in agreement.

"Or we could hang out at Downtown Disney a little while, "Jeremy suggested.

"What do you guys want to do?" asked Fred.

"Let's stay for 30 more minutes then we can go," Inuyasha said finally.

"Yay! I don't think that I will fall asleep tonight!" exclaimed Shippo.

"Whatever," muttered Koga, "Let's just get going,"

The group exited Disneyland and went on to Downtown Disney.

**Okie Dokie, done with this one :D yay! ok here are my reviewers:**

**inulover7: I always love it when they get together LOL**

**inyuashas-numberone-girlfriend: yea I know it took me like 6 chapters to make them kiss…**

**Moondust Fireflash: ok so it isn't cheap? Ok then… well I don't always watch Family Guy**

**sangosiena: yea I think that a lot of other people like my story too THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**demonslayer-sango-chan: yup I think many, many people like it when they kiss, y? you should show it to people to see if they like it :) just a suggestion**

**Dark Paper Wind: ok fine I'll keep going**

**Mushin: yeah I know that was FLUFFY… ok I'll be different (I mean SPECIAL) cause all of you guys out there practically LOVE my story**

**Don't know: yes I think my story is great haha**

**rikku-gippal2007: o ok u just got BORED with it that's kewl… oh sheesh fine I'll back off from Vash h**

**shawana139: (Stands up and Bows or Curtsies WHATEVER) THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ALL! Haha I'll make a new story and a sequel to this if you want**

**MirokuHoushi471: Hey! At least I got it in my story haha I kno it took long but was it worth it?**

**MeiNyoko: ok the reson why Jeremy is creepy is because he is my cousin… haha yeah right! **

**ErskaMay: haha yea YAY FOR ME LOL**

**vampire of twilight: why thank you :p I think that I sent you an e-mail .. but in case you didn't get it how about a BEACH PARTY… that just came up to me and your welcome if you take it**

**Miko123: OH DEAR GOD! Ok I get it! Enough with the signs! Hahaa I got the idea, but I need like a few more reviewers to agree with a SEQUEL.**

**Me: hahaha ok I'm done for now please review…**


	8. Downtown Disneyand the Ride Home LAST CH

**Disclaimer: ok throughout this story I have said that I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA… what makes u think that I own it now?**

**Ok last chapter! DUN DUN DUN! Haha well cause I'm still making my sequel…. And yea I have no time at school…. Except the fact that I work on it at lunch... THANK YOU TO MONICA AND AILEEN! Haha cause u guys helped me… sorta … so my excuses for not updating for like… EVER is cause of this…**

**1. HELL… I mean SCHOOL HAS STARTED**

**2. At school during p.e. I SACKED a guy… I MEAN LIKE TOTALLY HEAD ON COLLISION! Hahah yea so I got sore from that… oh yea we were playing handball too :)**

**3. HOMEWORK! AHHH GET IT AWAY! EVIL!**

**Friends…. Ok Marissa, Michelle, Mika, Tram, Sarah, and yea…. KEPT ON DISTURBING ME WHILE I WAS WORKING ON MY STORY AT SCHOOL... which was at lunch**

**Ok so there you go :D haha yea im so kewl…. Haha ok REVIEWERS ARE AWSOME:**

**MeiNyoko: yea it better be! Haha JK :D**

**Dark Paper Wind: haha yea im so mean haha oh no! ahhh! Dark papers :P**

**Mushin: DAMN LUCKY! Haha oh well I taped it any way hehe**

**inulover7: updating? Yea I am Haha well this is the last chapter**

**mirsanforever: why thank you…yea Jeremy will pay that… ARGG!hehe.. aww im too lazy.. I promise in my Sequel haha**

**sangosiena: I KNOW RIGHT! Haha**

**Serene: o ok :D haha of course I'll write a sequel! Hhehe o dang hunt me down? O great another stalker haha JK**

**butthead24: yea the movie is kewl :) I already talk to you haha**

**Miko123: haha its fine... getting threats is fun :P OMG! I was like HOLY CRAP when I saw it on the news YAY thank god ur safe… right!**

**Magick Moon: haha ok… my friends from school said that too when I showed it to them im so special**

**MirokuHoushi471: YAY! Haha yea :P**

**Anna: hahah nice when I first saw it I was like "WTF! HOLY CRAAAAP HAHA"**

**O.oCharmedAnimeGirlo.O: haha yes I have ridden the rides before! THAT'S HOW I KNOW WHICH RIDES ARE THE BEST**

**demonmiroku: hey don't be messing with my story! Haha **

**mirsanforever745: I know it's the best huh? Hahaha ok I might… **

**Satsu-Death's Messanger: BWUAHAHAH now you know how smart I am… I read it wrong ahhaha SORRY AGAIN! And thanks for the review hahaha!**

**OK! THANKS YOU ONE AND ALL! Hahaa now here we go with the LAST CHAPTER OF AN ADVENTURE IN DISNEYLAND! **

**An Adventure in Disneyland**

**Chapter 8: Downtown Disney and the Ride Home**

The gang finally got out of Disneyland and started walking towards the shops. Then, Fred suddenly out of nowhere bit Jeremy on the neck.

"What the HELL was that for!" yelled our Jeremy. Before he could say anything else his legs gave out and he fell over unconscious.

"Don't worry," said Fred, "he'll be back after a few days,"

"Alright," everyone said.

"That's fine with me," Felicia replied.

They left Jeremy where he was and walked to their previous destination.

All of them walked into the Disney tore and separated in to smaller groups. Sango and Miroku were looking through some items, when she got an evil idea.

Quickly and quietly Sango crept away from Miroku. After a few moments Miroku had lost Sango.

"Sango?" asked Miroku, "Where did you go?"

"_Shit… where did she go?"_ Miroku asked himself.

He heard some giggling behind him. The monk turned to look but saw no one.

"_hmmm…"_

Sango was trying to sneak up on Miroku.

"_haha, this is gonna be sweet"_ she thought to herself while smirking.

_5…4…3…2…1…_

Sango jumped out in front of Miroku and shot him with a toy gun. Miroku was wide-eyed with shock, then tackled the demon slayer to the ground. She laughed hysterically as Miroku was tickling her until she was on the verge of tears.

"Had enough yet my lovely Sango?" Miroku questioned her smiling.

"Mi-Miroku!" Sango sputtered in her laughter, "y-ye-yea! ... hahahah st-STOP!"

For a few more seconds he didn't stop… but then he ceased to stare into a pair of chocolate brown eyes. That's same pair of brown eyes were looking directly into violet crystals both were peering deep into each others souls.

"I Love You," the two said at the same time. Sango blushed and turned away. Miroku smiled and lifted the both of them up.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha…**

"Awww, look Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. She showed the half- demon a small plushy doll of a dog that looked exactly like him.

"It probably has the same brain size too" retorted Shippo as he started to laugh at his own comment.

"Why you little…!" Inuyasha said. He hit the young fox demon on the head and earned a "SIT!" from Kagome.

"You better watch it you little twerp," he grumbled as he struggled to stand up.

Shippo just stuck his tongue out at him. Inuyasha just glared at the small demon.

"Inuyasha! Calm down, Shippo is still young," Kagome reasoned with him.

"Feh, whatever, I'll just get him later," Inuyasha replied. Kagome's temper was rising, but she let it slide.

"Inuyasha you need to grow up," Shippo said, "And you shouldn't be angry all the time,"

"What did you say! YOU RUNT! Come back here!" Inuyasha demanded.

"_Oh boy, out of all the guys to choose from I had to pick the half demon… ahh o well I still love him,"_ Kagome thought while smiling to herself.

"What are you grinning at?" Inuyasha asked her roughly after he was done beating up Shippo.

"Nothing, just you" she replied.

At this Inuyasha turned red and said, "hmph… really?"

"Hahaha, Inuyasha, of course,"

"Oh, ok… I love you Kagome,"

"I love you too Inuyasha,"

They both forgot about Shippo who was still dazed out by what Inuyasha did to him, and held each other.

Everyone met up in the front of the store about 10 minutes later.

"O.K then," announced Felicia, "ready to leave?"

"Yeah," they all said.

"Alrighty then let's get moving"

**At The Car…**

Koga decided to just run back to the house cause he thought that it would take too long to drive. So together he and Fred left in a second leaving behind a small gust of wind.

"See ya later!" yelled out Fred.

"Shippo, are you sure you want to stay up?" asked Jun.

"Yeah, I'll be fine,"

"Are you sure?" Lexi said.

"Yes,"

"O.K." Jun replied.

"Just checking," Lexi agreed.

"YAY!" exclaimed Shippo.

**During the ride home…**

Sango immediately fell asleep. Miroku was up, thinking of the day that they just had.

"_Wow, I must be the luckiest guy in the world,"_ he reflected as he gazed upon Sango's sleeping form. He sighed and decided to go to sleep also…

Inuyasha and Kagome were both sleeping with Shippo along with them.

"Poor Shippo," said Lexi, "he's going to be very disappointed when he wakes up,"

"Yeah, oh well, are you going to be fine Felicia?" asked Jun.

"Yup, I'm wide awake," she replied………

**At Home!**

"Finally, wow now I'm tired," Felicia said yawning. Slowly Miroku and Inuyasha were the first ones to wake up. After stretching out their limbs they woke up Kagome and Sango.

"Huh! Oh we're back," Kagome started.

"O.K time for more sleep," Sango replied. Koga and Fred were already inside, both already asleep on the couch. Sarah, Tram, Cassie, Anna Marie, Michelle, Andrea, and Nicole we still awake.

"Oh god, FINALLY!" Sarah said.

"Yeah it's already 3:00 a.m." Michelle added.

The others nodded.

"Feh, well at least we got back," Inuyasha shot back.

"Oh I need to call my boyfriend!" exclaimed Sarah.

"Are You SERIOUS!? Tram, Felicia and Andrea said at the same time.

"Oh, yea that's right, your dating this one guy, but cheating on Ryan Sheckler, but why does Bow Wow like you again?" Anna Marie explained.

"Shut up," Sarah answered back, "ok goodnight you guys!"

"'Night Sarah," Everyone said back.

They all went to their assigned room except for Fred because she was on the couch with Koga.

Once in the room Miroku stared at Sango's beautiful eyes which were also looking right back to meet his gaze.

"Sango you do know that I love you right?" Miroku said.

"He-he, yes Miroku, that's about the third time today," Sango laughed.

"O.K. good just making sure,"

"Just shut up and kiss me again," and with that Sango leaned forward and engaged her lips to Miroku's… and both deepened the kiss for a few minutes. The faint moonlight illuminating the two.

**The Next day…**

"Good Morning!" Felicia said to everyone. They all returned the greeting with a nod or saying good morning back.

"Guess What… WE'RE GOING TO VEGAS!"

"WHAT!" Everyone said.

"Yup, I just remember that I have some free rooms there… we're leaving tomorrow"

"HOLY FUCK!" yelled out Aileen.

"YAY! Haha this is gonna be fun!" Shippo shouted.

"Oh great another vacation," Inuyasha said

"Hey who knows this could actually be fun," Miroku said smirking toward Sango…

**AND THERE YOU GO! TA DA! IM FINISHED WITH MY VERY FIRST FANFIC! YAY! so you guys better watch out for the sequel "AN ADVENTURE IN VEGAS" and it will also be under another pen name.. so u people better keep and eye out for it! Haha ok so thank you thank you! And see yea next story…Haha alright BYE I LOVE YOU ALL UNTIL NEXT TIME!... HERE I WILL STEAL THIS FROM AIR SUPPLY… "WE CAN NEVER SAY GOODBYE… BUT ONLY GOODNIGHT!" and so its almost 2:00a.m. Haha CYA LATER SKATER**


End file.
